As disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,928 Dicks et al., heated glass sheets have previously been roll formed by conveyance on a horizontal roll conveyor between whose conveyor rolls forming rolls are moved upwardly to rollingly engage the glass sheet and provide its forming. More specifically, that roll forming of the heated glass sheet is disclosed as utilizing rotatable forming members that rollingly engage the glass sheet from above upon the roll forming to cooperate with the forming rolls. Furthermore, first and second sets of the forming rolls are disclosed located on opposite sides of a centerline of the horizontal conveyor such that there is no upward movement of any roll portion at the centerline and, as such, some glass shapes cannot be roll formed on this type of apparatus.